<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold me when it rains and pours by kourota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665271">hold me when it rains and pours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota'>kourota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Childhood Memories, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IDK IF THIS IS ROMANTIC OR PLATONIC OKAY JUST LEAVE ME BE, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and this... not sure what it is but yeah, i just hc ushijima to be on the ace spectrum, it's just really cute okay, no beta we die like men, wrote it for a fluff-off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima and Tendou spend a lazy morning cuddling while it rains outside, trying to understand their weirdly platonic relationship. </p>
<p>Basically, about 1k words of tooth rotting fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold me when it rains and pours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wakatoshi?"</p>
<p>Ushijima opened his eyes to a room coated in every shade of blue he could imagine, shadows enveloping almost every nook and corner. He could feel the cold air on his face, so he buried it in the warmth of his pillow and pulled the blanket up. As he shuffled around, he felt a hand reach out and drape across his back.</p>
<p>"Tendou," he hummed, smiling a little as he turned and looked at the boy who, in turn, beamed at him.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't believe it, but it's 7:34 in the morning," he chuckled.</p>
<p>"It is?" Ushijima indeed found it hard to believe that, especially with how dark it was.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I think it might be raining outside; hence the lack of sunlight," Tendou surmised.</p>
<p>"It's raining?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Sure enough, he could hear the slight pattering of raindrops outside, and the cold felt all too real as a shiver ran through him. He sighed in relief when Tendou scooted next to him and wrapped himself around him, their legs entangled. </p>
<p>"Do you like it when it rains?" Tendou asked after a while.</p>
<p>Ushijima paused.</p>
<p><a id="return1" name="return1"></a>"I used to, as a child," he began. "Whenever it rained, I used to put on my Doraemon<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup> raincoat and go splash around in puddles and make paper boats to float down streams. My father actually taught me how to make them. And then, when I went back, I'd always take a hot bath, dry myself properly, and then have some rice with curry.”</p>
<p>"That sounds like you," Tendou chuckled. "But I didn't think you'd wear a Doraemon raincoat of all things. It's oddly endearing."</p>
<p>"What kind of raincoat did you have?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I never really wore a raincoat—I just ran around getting soaked."</p>
<p>"You didn't catch a cold?"</p>
<p>"I did! It was actually one of my infamous strategies to miss school," Tendou laughed. "I didn't really like doing my homework—hey! You don't have to look at me like that! Jeez, Wakatoshi."</p>
<p>"You should take better care of yourself," he stated, bluntly.</p>
<p>"I know, I know," Tendou sighed. "But that's all in the past~"</p>
<p>"I hope you're taking better care now."</p>
<p>"Do I look like I'm currently prancing around in the rain?" </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Exactly," Tendou hummed as he buried his face in Ushijima's shoulder. "I'm right where I want to be."</p>
<p>Ushijima could feel a slight blush creeping up on him. It had been years since this had started—this weird, nameless thing they had between them where they were more than just friends but not quite lovers—and the butterflies in his stomach never tired of their continuous fluttering. Of course, they weren't surges of waves that rocked through him. Instead, they were gentle, like a passing breeze that weaved through their hair and clothes.</p>
<p>And every time he felt these butterflies, he felt his inner worries thaw, like the first blade of grass peeking through a blanket of snow.</p>
<p>"Tendou..." he drifted off, hesitant.</p>
<p>The boy looked at Ushijima, eyes twinkling with a hint of amusement and confusion.</p>
<p>"I was just wondering... what exactly are we?"</p>
<p>"Do you want a label for us?" Tendou asked after a minute, shifting his weight to sit upright, which Ushijima followed.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't use the word 'label'. I just... I guess I want to understand us."</p>
<p>"Well..." he trailed off. "I don't know what we are either. All I know is that I feel most at home when I cuddle up next to you like this—soaking in the warmth of your body, with you smelling like fresh mint leaves when they're washed, and your heartbeat so close to mine."</p>
<p>"I smell like mint?" Ushijima asked, incredulous.</p>
<p>Tendou hummed. He suddenly perked up, eyes wide in excitement, his lips stretching into a vibrant smile.</p>
<p>"I think I know what we are, Wakatoshi. We're like the mysterious sense of nostalgia that one gets when it rains. Nameless, but a treasured memory, built on emotions and feelings."</p>
<p>Ushijima breathed in.</p>
<p>"I like that," he said softly, as the fluttering in his chest made him feel warm again.</p>
<p>Tendou shot him a toothy grin and tackled him, pushing him down onto the bed and rolling over to the side so that they were lying side by side once again. His red hair was a complete mess, tousled over in all directions, which somehow made him look that much more charming—in a silly and boyish way.</p>
<p>"Say, Wakatoshi," he began. "Do you want to kiss me?"</p>
<p>"No," Ushijima answered without skipping a beat.</p>
<p>"Why?" he asked, a little confused.</p>
<p>"Neither of us brushed our teeth."</p>
<p>Tendou froze for a whole second before bursting into peals of laughter.</p>
<p>"Jeez, Wakatoshi. You nearly gave me a scare for a second," he wheezed. "So… if I brushed my teeth you'd kiss me?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind, I suppose." Ushijima shrugged his shoulder.</p>
<p>He thought about it—whether he wanted to take things further with Tendou, and while he didn’t mind getting physical, he didn’t really feel the need to do anything. He didn’t think he was being indecisive, feeling completely comfortable treading in the gray area. And he was thankful that Tendou understood this. </p>
<p>He had tried to understand these feelings of his back in highschool, worried if he was being apathetic towards their relationship. He had decided to talk to Tendou about this and was relieved when the boy reassured him that his feelings were completely normal. That he wasn’t being wishy washy. That the fact that he wasn’t particularly inclined towards kissing didn’t mean that he didn’t love him enough.</p>
<p>It was thanks to Tendou that Ushijima found solace in the gray.</p>
<p>Ushijima suddenly felt a hand cup the side of his face. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and humming in content. He could hear a soft gasp followed by a chuckle, and he felt a thumb tracing over his cheeks. Softly. Gently. Enveloped in a lazy sense of amenity that almost lulled him back to sleep.</p>
<p>“I think I like it when it rains,” Tendou said, voice as soft as a whisper. “What about you? It’s not like you can go around making boats and splashing around in puddles, right?”</p>
<p>Ushijima paused.</p>
<p>“No, not really,” he admitted after a few moments. “But…” he trailed off, opening his eyes to meet Tendou’s staring right back at him. </p>
<p>Ushijima took a hold of the hand that was caressing his face and kissed it without breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s only one way to love something.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup> Doraemon is a popular Japanese show for kids about a blue and white robot. <a href="https://img.looksgud.com/upload/item-image/2072/18f3b/18f3b-babyhug-full-sleeves-hooded-raincoat-with-pouch-doraemon-print_500x500_1.jpg">The Raincoat. </a><sup>[<a href="#return1">return to text</a>]</sup></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>